fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Berglund/Goodbye Marina: Hello
Hey Guys! So I decide to make a mini-series about Oikawa and Marina, basically parts of their relationship leading up the day when Oikawa sees her with Karasuno.It will be told from Oikawa's point of view, so please enjoy! Another year of school, another horrible year of homework, and friend drama. I ruffled as I walked into my first class, “OIKAWA-SAN!” a group of girls shouted as they waved their hands in the air smiling, I smiled and waved back. But it never meant anything. A bunch of girls were waving for me to sit next to them, while glaring at the others and growling at each other. It made me chuckle a bit, how devoted to me they were. I just ignored them and sat next to a girl who was reading “Egg of the Black Goat.”, she had messy brown hair, and the prettiest eyes I had ever seen. “That’s a good book.” I sat back in my chair, trying to act smooth Looking out of the corners of her eyes she seemed to glare at me “You’ve read this book?” I laughed as she set the book down and waited for my answer “Of course,I love Takatsuki's work and it was amazing, however. You seem a bit bothered by me, so tell me.” “Just from the sight of me what do you think I’m like?” The girl took a second to think “You’re obviously on the volleyball team, but you’re not a jock; you’re clever.” “Also popular and well-liked by many of the girls. This explains why half of the room is sending my death looks right now, one could also say you’re cocky and a major flirt.” “Wow, you hit the nail right on the head.” We both chuckled “So,” I ruffled my hair “What’s your name?” “Marina, Marina Kiyoko.” She clicked her pen and gazed at me with those beautiful eyes “Marina,” I repeated her “What a beautiful name to accommodate a beautiful face.” She blushed as she looked at the lab table in front of us “And You’re Tōru Oikawa, or as most Japanese would prefer Oikawa Tōru.” “So, you’re half American?” “Yep.” She bluntly responded “So a rare beauty.” I winked “Are you actually hitting on me right now?” Marina laughed as she moved the book to the side watching the teacher march into the room. “Maybe….” I grinned at her making her blush even more “Class!” We were called to attention as the teacher stood in front of the room crossing her arms, “Welcome 2nd years, and 1st year.” The teacher pointed at Marina, Marina nodded her head then looked back up at the board. The first day of classes had ended and lunch was about to start; putting my books away I followed Marina to her locker. “Hey Marina,” I leaned up against the locker hoping she’d still be interested in me. I put my hand on the back of my neck and smiled “We should eat lunch together.” “Sure,” Marina looked up at me, she was cute. Really, really cute. I loved how tiny she was compared to me; we walked down the hall together talking about Volleyball. “I might join the team here,” she said between bites of her lunch “You should, I could always help you.” I bit my lip as I fixed my hair, “You’re such a flirt it’s not even funny,” She smirked trying not to laugh. “Just wait,” I leaned into the table “One day you’ll be mine.” Category:Blog posts